Something I Need
by siilverstorm
Summary: Mosstail loves Fernshade, and so does Softgrowl. When Fernshade chooses Mosstail to be her mate, Softgrowl seeks revenge. [ QuietClan Challenge ]


Mosstail padded up the trail to camp, marked by pawsteps of the cats of BrookClan. It had rained endlessly since the first day of new-leaf and the whole territory was soggy and damp. Humid air drifted through the river-side clan's camp, making being outside just plain annoying. Everybody was restless, ready for the drier seasons. Mosstail was the only one who thought the river would flood soon, all the others just thought it would be full to the brim.

"Stupid weather. Not to add these mouse-brained cats. The river is going to flood." Mosstail shook his dark brown tabby head.

The warrior's gaze turned to Fernshade. He secretly liked the pretty silver tabby. The worst thing was that Softgrowl liked her too.

Softgrowl. Fluffy white tom. Sharp claws. Ambitious. Mosstail hated the senior warrior. He was hotheaded and definitely not the one for Fernshade, calm and collected.

Mosstail went up to the silver tabby. "Hey, Fernshade. Do you think the river will flood? Everybody thinks it'll just be full." The tabby gulped thinking about his stupid question. Of course she thinks it won't flood!

Fernshade looked up. "Actually, I think it will flood. Last night it was already full."

Mosstail eyes widened. "Really?"

Fernshade nodded. "Not kidding. Softgrowl thought I was crazy." She rolled her eyes. "That tom is always chasing me. I prefer you by moons of rich prey,"

Mosstail stood there, in front of Fernshade, at loss of words. His mind swirled. Fernshade liked him? Not stupid Softgrowl? "Really?" His voice broke at the end of the question.

Fernshade nodded. "Definitely." Then she leaned forward. "Softgrowl's coming." Her breath warmed Mosstail's brown tabby pelt.

Mosstail's gaze hardened as he looked at Softgrowl, confident and ready to talk to Fernshade. "Jealous, eh?" He muttered.

Softgrowl hissed at Mosstail. "What are you doing with my mate?" He then looked at Fernshade. "How are you, love?" He pressed his pelt against the silver tabby's.

Fernshade pushed Softgrowl away with a white paw. "You're no mate to me! You're just a hotheaded, ambitious warrior who's just a little _too_ jealous!" Fernshade's gaze was ice cold, offering no affection to Softgrowl.

Softgrowl narrowed his eyes at Mosstail, then looked at Fernshade. "I-I'm.."

Fernshade hissed at the tom. "Save it, fox dung."

Softgrowl left with a huff, tail held high and stiff. "Mouse brained, those two. Mosstail doesn't know what's coming to him..." The tom let out an angry growl, soft like his own name.

Fernshade pressed her silver pelt to Mosstail's dark brown tabby one. "Sorry. I love you a lot more." She sighed. "Just watch out. Softgrowl can do anything he wants to."

Mosstail dug his claws into the soggy ground, clearly angry at Softgrowl. "I know. He might want revenge."

[ sweet, sweet revenge ]

Mosstail licked Fernshade's ear. "Riverkit and Squirrelkit will be fine." The tom comforted his mate, who was afraid Softgrowl would do something to her kits. "Softgrowl doesn't need to kill the kits first. He'll kill me before them."

Fernshade dug her nose into her mate's tabby fur. "He's been threatening to kill the kits..." She paused. "I'm so scared, Mosstail!"

Mosstail shook his head. "Don't." He mewed. "Well, I have to go to sleep. I'll see you at dawn." Little did the tom know he would never see another dawn next to his mate for moons. He padded out of the nursery, towards the warrior's den.

Softgrowl unsheathed his claws and raced forward, pouncing on Mosstail. "You stole her from me!" He dug his claws into his victim's back. "I loved her more than you ever did!"

Mosstail let out an angry yowl. "But...she loved me! _She hated you_!" He rolled over, leaving Softgrowl under him.

Softgrowl gasped but dug his claws even deeper, then dragging them to Mosstail's throat. "Goodbye, mate stealer." He ripped the tom's throat out, leaving Mosstail lifeless.

Mosstail breathed. "I love you, Fernshade!" His eyelids fluttered and closed, marking the second he joined his warrior ancestors.

**Sorry about the dialogue attack, but my muse was low. Quiet, if it's too much dialogue and can't count as a challenge, then I'll rewrite it. **


End file.
